Geomembrane lining systems are used for a variety of decorative and containment applications, including ponds for both commercial and residential uses, waterfalls, streams, irrigation canals, storm water retention ponds, agricultural pits and ponds, and landfill covering systems. Geosynthetic liner systems offer a number of advantages over alternative liners, including, for example, secure water containment, enhanced water quality control, cleaning and disinfection capabilities, erosion protection, gas permeability, rapid and easy installation, low maintenance costs, long life, and easy repairs.
Geomembrane liners G are conventionally installed using trenches T to secure the liner in position, as shown in FIG. 1. In the case of a pond or canal, the liner may be positioned in the recess or channel that will contain the water, and extend over the bank and into a trench that extends around the periphery of the recess. In the case of landfill covering systems, as depicted in FIG. 1, trenches may be dug in the soil S that covers the trash X. After the geomembrane liner G has been positioned in the trench, dirt or other filler D is provided over the membrane to fill the trench T, thereby preventing the geomembrane liner from further movement.
In many instances, due to concerns relating to movement and uplift of the geomembrane, anchor trenches must be dug to a depth of between 4 and 5 feet in order to adequately secure the geomembrane liner in place. In addition to being labor intensive and time consuming, digging trenches of this depth in landfill covering installations may also be complicated by a lack of adequate dirt covering the garbage and trash contained within the landfill. In these cases, where less than 4 or 5 feet of covering soil has been provided over the landfill, the trenches will unearth the garbage and trash that the covering system is designed to contain. However, shallower anchor trenches may be ineffective at maintaining the geomembrane liner in the desired position.
Another disadvantage associated with trench anchor systems is that dirt or other filler must be provided over the membrane and in the trench to anchor the membranes. Stated differently, it is not possible to leave the geomembrane entirely exposed when a trench anchor system is used. This results in reduced volume of trash stored within a landfill, and makes repairing the geomembrane difficult.
Thus, there is a need for a method and system of anchoring geomembrane liners to resist relatively high uplift forces while not requiring the digging of deep trenches.